This invention relates generally to telephone headsets which attach hands-free onto the head of an operator and, more particularly, to a lamp attached to the headset that provides a visual indication as to whether the operator is currently processing a telephone call or not.
Operator headsets allow a telephone operator to process telephone calls in a "hands-free" manner. The headset clamps onto the telephone operator's head so that the operator's hands are free to perform other activities. For example, the operator can enter data into a computer terminal while at the same time fielding telephone calls through the telephone headset.
While providing more freedom for the operator to perform other tasks, telephone headsets create problems for others attempting to communicate directly to the operator. For example, others within physical proximity of the operator do not know whether the operator is currently talking or listening to someone on the telephone. Thus, a phone call may be inadvertently interrupted by direct verbal communication. The operator must then either interrupt the person attempting to communicate directly or interrupt the telephone communication.
If the operator is wearing the headset, persons may forgo direct communication thinking that the operator is in the middle of a telephone conversation.
Many telephone sets provide a visual indicator. The visual indicator identifies the activation state of the telephone line, but does not indicate whether the headset operator is currently engaged in a telephone call.
Because visual indicators are also located next to the telephone console, it is not readily apparent from simply looking at the operator whether the headset is turned on. For example, the operator's phone console and the visual indicator may be hidden behind articles on the operator's desk.
Thus, a need remains for identifying the activation status for telephones with hand-free headsets.